The present invention relates to marketing and selling devices, methods and techniques and, more particularly, to a simple sized demonstration kit with samples of the product and instructions, distributable to potential customers at tradeshows, sales meetings, by mail, through media advertisements and other marketing techniques to enable customers to understand the application, operation and advantages of the particular product or system.
In the competitive marketplace, there are many marketing techniques, direct communication to assess the customers' needs and uses for the product being sold, mail communication with printed information on the products or systems being offered, point-of-sale advertisements and demonstrations at trade shows or special marketing events in the given industry which utilize the given product or system.
The present invention relates to a demonstration kit of limited size and shape which includes samples of the products; instructions on how to use the samples to show the function and operation of the product and use in any associated system; advertisement information to describe the uses, application and advantages of the product available for demonstration and test by the potential customer; and a container, either of a clear material such as a plastic bag into which the elements and material of the demonstration kit can be packed or in a foldable, paper, cardboard or plastic device or holder on which the demonstration samples and associated element can be affixed for distribution at trade shows, sales meetings and point of sales of the products and which can be adapted for mailing to potential customers or users of the products and system.
The present invention will be described with particular reference to these demonstration kits for the marketing and sale of a product or material manufactured by Dicon Technologies of Fair Lawn, N.J., and sold in the commercial marketplace under the trademark “DRYZ” and the system utilizing such product for moisture management by wicking away and dissipating body moisture in, for example, footwear, body braces, orthotic devices and other products closely associated with and in contact with the human body and parts thereof, as shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,763,335 and 6,025,287. However, those skilled in the art will recognize that this is only for purposes of illustration and that the demonstration kits in accordance with the present invention has uses for the promotion and advertising of products and systems other than those as shown and described in the above-identified patents.